What Happened to Huggy?
by snheetah
Summary: Sequel to Superhero meets Suprheroes. WordGirl and Huggy are transported to the City of Townsville. WorGirl meets the Powerpuff Girls but she finds out the Huggy has disappeared. Will the girls be able to find him?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls**

**This was an idea that FanLover gave me so thank you very much again.**

* * *

Becky was walking with her pet monkey Bob, through their city. The two were enjoying the warm sunny atmosphere around them as they were walking. Becky took a deep breath as she inhaled the scent of the grass, trees, and flowers. She loved, loved summer. It was warm and there was no school.

*Boom*

"Oh what now?" Becky said to herself as her super hearing picked up and explosion. She sighed. She wanted to have a peaceful day today. "WORD UP!" she yelled as she transformed into WordGirl. While carrying Huggy, she flew to the skies and searched for the ruckus. She looked down and looked at where the explosion happened.

There was a big chasm in the ground with smoke coming out of it. "Whoa," she said as she flew down to the chasm. She was under a tunnel. She heard some scurrying footsteps and she went to follow them. She saw a silhouetted figure and flew at it. While she was flying at super speed, the silhouetted figure stopped running. As WordGirl was charging at him the figure moved out of the way and WordGirl flew into a green circle.

As she was flew through the circle she slammed into a brick wall where it broke in half but luckily none of them were hurt. "Whoa," WordGirl said as she looked at her surroundings. She looked and saw that there were people walking on the street. She decided to walk around.

"Who is this new person?" a voice suddenly said.

"Huh?" WordGirl said as she looked around. The voice was unfamiliar to her. "Who said that?"

"I did," the voice said.

"Who and where are you?" WordGirl asked.

"I am the narrator," the voice said.

"But you don't sound like my narrator," WordGirl said, then she realized what was going on, "oh no," she knew she heard this voice one time. She was having a feeling of déjà vu. "This is not good at all," she said. How was she going to go back to her hometown? "Where am I?"

"In the City of Townsville," the narrator said.

"Wait a second," WordGirl said as she put her hand on her chin and wondered. She has heard the name of this city before. Could it be…?

There was a huge roar that interrupted her inner thoughts. She looked up at the sky and saw that there was a monster wreaking havoc. This monster was big and red with more than twenty eyes and fins of a fish and a tail with spikes on it. WorGirl had never gone against a villain like this before.

She flew to the monster and knocked him at one of its eyes. The monster screeched and let out a roar. He bought up its fin and slapped WordGirl to the ground. The force of the hit made WordGirl's head hurt so much. She looked up the sky and saw three colored streaks. One blue, one pink, and one green. These three colors were familiar to her. They were none other than the Powerpuff Girls.

Buttercup, the tougher of the two, grabbed a bulletin board and hurled it at the monster. The bulletin fell smack to the monster's face. Bubbles gave a kick to the monster's knee and then another kick under the foot causing him to lose its balance. Blossom flew at the monster and tied him with a rope tightly. The girls' job was finally finished.

"Hey," Blossom said as she looked down at the ground. She flew down and saw WordGirl. "Hey girls, it's WordGirl!"

"What?" Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison. They flew down and met up with WordGirl.

"Hi WordGirl," Bubbles said.

"'Sup?" Buttercup greeted her.

"Hey guys," WordGirl said. "It's nice to see you again."

"How long has it been?" Blossom asked, "the last time we saw you was when we were transported to your hometown."

"I guess it has happened to me too," WordGirl said as she gave them a little shrug. "I don't know who transported me here though?"

"Since you're here," Bubbles said, "let's hang out."

"I would love to but I have to find a way to go back to my hometown. Whoever transported me here is probably causing havoc in my hometown."

"Oh," Bubbles sadly said as she put her head down.

"But I'll hang out with you guys for a while," WordGirl said and Bubbles brightened up.

"Where's your little monkey?" Bubbles asked, wanting to play with him.

"Oh Huggy," WordGirl said, "he's right…here?" she said as she looked around. "Huggy?" she asked as she looked around. "Huggy?" she called again but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know," WordGirl said, "he was right here."

"Well let's go find him," Buttercup said as the search for Huggy began.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls**

* * *

Back in WordGirl's hometown, a little redheaded girl happily skipped through the sidewalk with her pink dress flouncing about. She was happy toady because it was her "birthday." She had told Scoops, Violet, Tobey, who didn't even care about it, and she was going to find Becky to tell her that today was her birthday. She loved getting her presents that her "friends got" for her. She saw Scoops and Violet walking together. She perked up and hopped right in front of them.

"Hey Scoopsie-Woopsie and Violet-Woilet," Eileen greeted them in her three year old voice.

Scoops groaned when she said that. It reminded him of his mom calling him them every single second. He didn't like it because it made him feel like a baby again.

Violet shyly murmured a 'hi.'

"Ooh," Eileen said as she did a little jump, "what's that?"

Violet looked down at her arms and saw that she was clutching a book. It was a book that she desperately wanted to read and thankfully Scoops had found it for her and she was glad that he did.

"A book," Violet answered.

"Can a pwease have it?" Eileen said as she put on the cute act and batted her eyes.

"No Eileen," Scoops spoke up, "it's Violet's book that I got for her birthday which was today, and she is not giving it to you."

Eileen's cute act faltered. "But it's my birthday. I always get what I want."

"Not today," Scoops said.

"But I want that," she said, "mine!"

"No!" Scoops shouted as he stepped right in front of Violet to protect her from Eileen's inner monster, "it's hers."

"MINE!" she yelled at him.

"If you bother us once more," Scoops said as he stepped aside and put his arm around Violet's shoulders and pulled her close to him, "I will tell my parents, to tell your parents what you have done and you will be grounded."

Eileen stopped her asking and took a step back. She hated being grounded. Her dad always grounded her when she was a naughty little girl. When she got fresh with her dad, which she always did, it resulted into her getting a spanking. She was like this because her mom always spoiled her with everything she wanted and she loved her mother for it. Not because she was her mother, but because her mom got her everything she wanted. She turned around and walked away from Scoops and Violet.

"Thanks Scoops," Violet shyly said as she rose up her shoulders in a shy manner, put on a smile, and blushed.

"Anytime," Scoops said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "happy birthday."

* * *

As Eileen was angrily walking away, thinking that her "special birthday" was ruined, she was not looking at the pavement and fell inside the chasm. She got up and heard a weird whirring sound. She got up and followed the sound. She found a machine that had a green circle going around and around. That green circle mesmerized her and she wanted it. She approached the machine, extended her arm so she could touch the circle and was sucked inside.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she fell on a sidewalk. She looked around and saw that she was in a different place with different people. She felt kind of scared to be alone in a world where she didn't know anybody. She decided to walk so she could find a way out of here. As she was walking she saw a tiny animal in a blue suit.

"Monkey!" she exclaimed as she looked at him.

"Come on," another voice said, "we're going to have a tea party," the voice was feminine but it was demanding and kind of scratchy.

Eileen looked ahead of her and saw another girl with red hair. She approached the little girl. "Hi!" she yelled at her, "today is my birthday!"

"Like a care," the girl turned around. She was small with red hair that were tied into fuzzy ball-like pigtails, a yellow crown with a purple jewel in the middle, a yellow dress with a black stripe going around it, white stretches, black heeled shoes, and arm-length gloves. She was a rich spoiled brat also known as Princess Morbucks.

"Can I pwease have your monkey?" Eileen asked as she put her cute act on again.

"No!" Princess spat rudely at her.

"It's my birthday!" Eileen demanded, "and I always get what I want!"

"I found him first," Princess told her as she dragged Huggy by the arm making him whine.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!" Eileen shouted as she grew five inches and turned a little green. "I WANT HIM HE'S MINE!" she grew a little bit more. "MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Now she was enormous! She was taller than Princess that looked like an ant from Eileen's point of view.

"Humph," Princess said, "your height doesn't scare me!"

Eileen grabbed Captain Huggy Face and did a huge jump in the air as she flew a great distance. She jumped again and destroyed an abandoned building that got in her way.

"HEY!" Princess screamed, "GET BACK HERE WITH MY MONKEY!" she yelled as she ran after Eileen.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't WordGirl**

* * *

WordGirl, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were flying through the bright blue sky. They had been searching together for half an hour for Huggy but they had not been successful. WordGirl was getting worried by the second. She didn't want to lose her best buddy that she had known when she was just a small baby.

"Maybe we should split up," Blossom said as she stopped flying and turned to look at the three girl. "That way, we can cover more ground and we'll find him quickly."

"Okay," Buttercup said as she took off to the west.

"Sure," Bubbles agreed as she took off to the east.

"Affirmitive," WordGirl nodded as she flew south.

Blossom continued flying north. Her destination led her to a park that was filled with tons of adults and lots of children playing with one another. Blossom stopped down and began to fly slowly so she take a better look through the trees, benches, rocks, and water fountain. She flew through the trees in the park and didn't find Huggy anywhere. She rounded the water fountain and didn't him there either. She searched twice up and below the benches, nothing. She searched under and behind the rocks, but he wasn't hiding there either.

She stopped flying around and rested her feet on the pavement. She put her hand on her chin and began to think. _If I was a monkey where would I be? The trees! Where else? _She mentally shook her head.

"Jimmy, no!" he thoughts were disturbed as she franntically looked at her left and saw a child running down the street, chasing after his ball. Blossom gasped as she saw an upcoming car speeding down the road. She flew in the air and quickly swopped down and grabbed the child out of the street. She waited in mid-air as she waited for the car to pass. She flew down, grabbed the ball, and handed the child off to his worried mother.

Jimmy's mother grabbed him and held him tightly. "Thank you Blossom," the mother cried.

"No problem, it's my job," Blossom said as she put her hands behind herr back and gave the mother an smile and the rest of the crowd that was cheering for her. _Well, WordGirl's monkey isn't here_ she thought as she took off to the skies.

* * *

Buttercup flew down into the Townsville Zoo. Coming to the zoo was not one of her favorite things. The air smelled stink becasue of the animals but she was pretty amazed of the big, tough, and bad animlas there. She spotted a lioness and slowly flew closer to her. She looked behind the lioness and saw that there were three baby cubs. The baby cubs slowly began walking close to Buttercup. Buttercup put her face closer to the bars to get a better look at the newborn cubs. One of the cubs sniffed her, while the other extended out its paw to touch her, and the other licked her face.

"Ew, dude," Buttercup said as she moved away from the bars and wiped her where the little cub licked her. She looked back at the cubs and saw them walking back to their mother. _What am I doing? _she asked herself. She turned her head and saw a cage that was filled with monkeys. She quickly flew there and looked at the monkeys.

There were five of them in that big cage. One of them was quite show. He was swinging up and down the branches of the tree and screeching, as if he thought of himself as a great singer. He flew off of the branch and carwled on top of the rocks and grabbing a banana out of a woman's hand. The woman somehow found it quite amusing.

Buttercup flew to the monkey area and began to look for Huggy. She was pretty sure of herself that he would be here, becasue any wild animal that was found would be put in the zoo. She spotted a small money that was leaning on a tree. Happy she found Huggy, she flew down and grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" she said as she looked at the monkey that she was holding. "Huh?" she said as she looked at the monkey. The monkey did not look at all like Huggy. His face was colorful, with blue, white, and black, and he had a red nose. "Uh-oh," she said as she looked at the shadow behind her. Sh slowly put the baby money on the ground and then flew away, to avoid an enraged mother monkey.

"Well he wasn't there," Buttercup said to herself as she was taking off to the skies.

"HELP!" a voice yelled from a jewerly store. Buttercup flew down through the store's window. She colided with a window and smashed it in bits. She ignored the cuts that she recieved from the smash. In the jewerly store there were two robbers that s gun pointed at the woman. They noticed that Buttercup had just dropped in and they turned their attention to her.

One of the roobers pulled the trigger, but Buttercup was quick enough to dodge it. In the store, there was an old grandfather clock. Buttercup used her strength to pull the grandfather clock away from the wall. Once she did that, the robbers gasped as they turned away to run. The grandfather clock shattered on top of them.

The police suddenly came and they took they arrested the robbers. Buttercup took the bag from them and emptied the bag that was filled with money on the counter. The woman thanked her and Buttercup took off once more.

* * *

"Huggy!" Bubbles yelled as she looked from her left and her right, "Huggy!" She was becoming worried the same as WordGirl. She loved animals and she didn't want anything bad to happen to them. When she met Huggy for the first time, when they were transported to WordGirl's city, she loved the little guy. He was sweet, furry, soft, and fun to play with.

"Heehee," Bubbles laughed to herself, "he's so cute! I hope nothing bad happened to him."

As she was flying she spotted something that was blue and red. "HUGGY!" she happily yelled as she flew down and came face-to-face with him. Only it wasn't Huggy. When Bubbles yelled his name and swooped down, he turned around. It was boy that was wearing a red hat, blue overalls, and a red shirt underneath. He was holding an ice cream cone and tears were escaping from his eyes.

"Aww," Bubbles said as she approched the child and put her hand on his shoulder, "what's wrong little boy?"

"My kitty is stuck on that tree," he whimpered as he pointed on a tree branch. Bubbles looked up and saw a little white fur-ball that was walking back and forth. When the kitten walked to the left of the tree branch, it snapped and it left the little kitten hanging and meowing for help.

Bubbles gasped when she looked at the scene. She quickly flew up and retrieved that kitten. She held the furry things close to her chest for she loved feeling the warmth of such a cute animal. She quited down the hysterical kitten as she softly storked its back. She slowly landed on the ground, and handed the kitten to the child.

"Thank you Bubbles," the boy said as he hugged his little kitten. Holding the kitten in one hand and scarfing down the whole ice cream come, he threw himself at Bubbles and gave her a hug too.

"Aww," Bubbles said as he patted his back, "your welcome."

"Bye," he said as he walked away to go and play with his cat.

Bubbles looked after the boy and smiled. It felt good to do something nice and help other people when they needed it. She was happy that her and her sisters were accepted. She took off to the skies.

* * *

"Huggy where are you?" WordGirl asked herself with worry. She had been best buds with him ever since she was a baby. She didn't want anything to happen to her best pal. As she was flying she ran smack into something rough and hard. She fell on the pavement and looked up. "Whoa," she said as she looked at the monstorous creature.

The creature felt that something hit him and he turned around and look. He was huge and ugly. He had horns growing from behind his head, tail, and on top of his forehead. He was yellow, covered in red spots. The let out a huge, angry roar that shook the whole street. WordGirl felt herself being lifted from the ground and getting thrown to the otherr side of the street becasue of the roar.

There was another earthquake that WordGirl encountared. She looked up and saw a figure of an angry, green girl who was walking down the street. "You are MINE!" she said to the little creature that she was holding in her hand.

"Huggy!" WordGirl gasped as she tried to regain her balance.

The monster turned around and looked at Eileen. He gave her a roar.

"NO!" she yelled at his face which made him take a step back, "YOU MOVE!" using her hand she pushed him out of the way and continued running away.

"HUGGY!" WordGirl yelled as she was about to fly after Eileen when she spotted a small, red-headed girl running out of breath.

Princess was panting like a dog that ran a marathon. "Brat runs too fast!" she complained as she stopped and continued running after Eileen. WordGirl took off the skies but she found herself on the ground again. She turned around and saw that the monster was towering over her.

_So he wants to pick a fight _WordGirl thought. The monster bought his tail down on her but she quickly flew out of the way. She looked again and saw the monster throwing a punch at her. This time, she was took late and the monster punched her, sending her flying into a building. WordGirl flew out of the building and quicklu gave a punch to the monster's eye. The monster wailed as he put his hand on his injured eye. Once he took his hand away, there was a big, purple spot around his eye.

Growing enraged, the monster quickly turned around and slammed his tail with her body. WordGirl dropped to the ground with such great force that she saw some stars flashing in her eyes. She shook her head and saw that she was under a shadow. She looked up and saw that the monster was quickly bringing his foot down to squish her.

At a speed of light, something green flew under the monster's foot and threw him off balance. Bubbles flew and picked WordGirl off of the ground, while Buttercup and Bubbles began to fly around the monster. Bubbles and WordGirl soon joined in to tire him out. As the monster tried to shoo them away with his hands the four girls flew up and hit him in the other eyes.

The monster yelled once more and fell on the ground. Police cars began to surround the creature as they threw some ropes around him and tied him up.

"Are you okay WordGirl?" Buttercup asked her.

"Hurt but fine," WordGirl said, "what was that thing anyway?"

"We usually get villains like this," Blossom said, "thank goodness you're okay though, that was crazy."

"I know," WordGirl said.

"Did you find your monkey yet, becasue we didn't find him anywhere," Bubbles asked her, "sorry."

"I did," WordGirl said as she turned her head to the left, "and they went right there," she said as she pointed ahead of her.

"'They?'" Blossom asked.

"The Birthday Girl must've followed me here and there was another small red-headed one with freckles and a yellow crown," WordGirl explained.

"Princess Morbucks!" the three girls said in unison.

"Let's go," Blossom said as she began to lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or WordGirl**

* * *

Princess was running so quick to keep up with Eileen. When she was close enough to her, she tried to grab the back of her dress to slow her down but it was too high up for her to reach. She wanted to get in front of her, but she was afraid that she would be squashed like a bug.

"Ahh!" she grunted as she caught hold of Eileen's dress. She climbed up her dress and reached her shoulder. When she reached her shoulder, she grabbed a piece of her hair and tired to pull it out with all of the strength that she had. She failed to do that becasue she wasn't that strong and the piece of hair was pretty heavy and thick.

She skied down her arm and landed right in front of her balled up hand where she was holding Huggy. Huggy looked from Eileen and at Princess. He didn't want to be with neither of them becasue they were both scary in his point of view.

Princess bent down and sank her teeth in Eileen's flesh.

"OW!" Eileen screamed as she let go of Huggy and clutched her hand that was starting to hurt.

Huggy screeched as he began to fall. Princess dived down and grabbed Huggy around the waist. She landed on her feet and began to run as quickly as possible from Eileen and her big feet.

"Come back here with monkey!" Eileen yelled that created an earthquake between Princess' feet that almost made her lose her balance. Princess spotted a car and ran into it. She jumped in the car and started to drive it. She knew how to drive car. She had always begged to her dad to teach her and he had and she was not that good at driving but she knew how to drive...by swerving a lot.

She stepped on the gas and the car drove as quickly as possible. She looked in the rearview mirror to see if Eileen was anywehre close. She saw that she was out running her and she let out a sigh of relief. Once she did she gasped and stepped on the brakes for the Powerpuff Girls and WordGirl were in front of her.

The car stopped in front of the and Princess didn't know what to do. She knew that she was trapped.

Buttercup opened the door where the Princess was sitting at threw her out of the seat. She put one foot on her chest. Bubbles flew to the other side and retrieved Huggy from the car. She gave him back to WordGirl.

"Huggy!" WordGirl happily hugged him as tightly as she could and Huggy tried to hug her back without being squished.

"You're going to jail Princess," Blossom said, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you cannot just steal someone's pet," Bubbles scolded her.

Eileen's footsteps were suddenly heard as she appeared down the street. Her hands were formed as if she had claws. She growled as she picked up the car that Princess was driving in. She threw it whith such huge force. WordGirl flew and stopped the car from being thrown at any building or anybody else in particular.

"Give me that monkey!" she yelled at WordGirl.

"No Eileen," WordGirl said as she pointed her finger at her, "you cannot steal someone's pet without their permission. Its wrong. How would you like it if someone stole your own pet?" she asked her.

"I wouldn't know becasue I don't have one!" she yelled at WordGirl.

Buttercup suddenly flew away and came back as she quickly wrapped Eileen's ankles. Eileen looked down and then she lost her balance and fell on the ground, creating a small earthquake around them. "Now how do we get her back to her original size?" Buttercup asked her.

"She has to be generous, like give us something back in return and she will be back to her original size," WordGirl explained.

"Oh," Bubbles said as she got an idea, "here Eileen," she said as she gave her the octopus that she always slept with, "have my favorite octopus."

Eileen took the small octopus in her hand. She made a face at it. "I don't want it!" she yelled as she threw it back at Bubbles.

"You deserve someone better that likes you Octi," Bubbles said as she flew away from the Eileen.

"How about this," Blossom said as she flew at Eileen, "hey there, um..."

"Eileen," WordGirl whispered.

"Eileen," Blossom began, "how would you like to hang out together. Sometime in the near future?"

"Hang out?" Eileen asked her.

"Yeah, you, me, Bubbles, Buttercup, and WordGirl," she said, "it would be fun."

"You want me to be one of you bestest-westes fwends?" Eileen asked.

"Friends," WordGirl corrected her.

"Sure," Blossom said, not-so-sure.

"Goody!" Eileen shouted with joy, "here," she said as she reacheed in her pocket, "this is my favorite crayon take it."

"Thanks," Blossom thanked her as she took the hige crayon in her hands.

Eileen suddenly began shrinking back to her original size. When she was back to her original size, she reached down her ankles and began untying the rope around them. When she was free she got up on her feet.

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tagged along," Princess snapped at her. She threw Buttercup off of her and pounched at the Eileen. Both girls began to slap, punch, kick, and grab each other's hair.

WordGirl quickly pulled the two girls off of each other who were trying to beat each other up. "Somebody help me," she called.

Buttercup pulled Princess off of her and put her in the police are that had just arrived to arrest them. The police car drove away.

"Now that we got this over with," WordGirl said, "I need to find my way back home."

Blossom suddenly snapped her fingers, "I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls**

* * *

WordGirl waited for Blossom to say something. Did she have an idea on how to get WordGirl back home? "What's your idea Blossom?" WordGirl finally asked her.

"Well," Blossom began, "I was going to say it but it would be a bad idea to Buttercup and more sad to Bubbles," Blossom said as she pointed at Bubbles.

"Why?" Bubbles asked as she turned her head and looked at Blossom.

"Well, I had an idea on how to get WordGirl back home," Blossom finally said, "it would be a bad idea both for her and us."

"Why?" it was WordGirl's turn to ask.

"Because, Bubbles has been walking a lot about you since we got back and she wanted to have another chance to meet you. The other bad idea is that we know one villain who would also create a gadget that can transport you to other places," Blossom explained.

"Who?" WordGirl asked.

"Mojo Jojo," Blossom replied, "he is this monkey scientist and also invents stuff, just like Dr. Two-Brains remember?"

"How can I forget?" Bubbles said as she threw her little arms in the air, "the man almost tried to turn me into cheese!"

"Bubbles how can we forget it if you keep reminding us?" Buttercup spoke up.

"So is this villian really, really dangerous?" WordGirl asked. She wanted to make sure it was safe for her and Huggy to go there. Also for the Powerpuff Girls.

"He turned us to dogs one time," Buttercup told WordGirl, "but we managed to beat him."

"WordGirl," Bubbles said as she slowly flew over to WordGirl and grabbed her by the arm, "please stay a little while with us," she pleaded.

"Bubbles I would love to but I really have to be getting back home," WordGirl told her. She had to. If one villian was out doing crime and if she didn't catch him or her, then they would blab it all over town and crime would be impossible to stop.

"Why the big hurry?" Buttercup asked her.

"Because some villian could be out doing a crime spree," WordGirl explained. She felt Huggy tugging her arm. "Yeah Huggy," she said as she bent down and listened to her monkey squeaking.

Huggy started to talk to her. (Doesn't your WordGirl Watch beep if you have a crime going on in our city?)

"Hmm," WordGirl said as she thought about it. She looked at her watch and it hadn't even beeped since she got here. "You're right," she said as she patted his head. "Well I guess I can stay, but if this watch beeps then I have to be getting back home."

"Sure thing," Blossom said as her and her sisters nodded. They grew very excited that WordGirl was going to stay with them.

"Let's go to our house," Bubbles suggested as they took off to the skies. The girls suddenly arrived at a small home that was painted white on the outside. There were three windows on the white paint color. "That's our bedroom," Bubbles added as she pointed to the three black windows.

Blossom opened the door to the house and they walked in. "Hello girls," they were greeted by a man.

"Hello Professor," Bubbles said.

"Who is this?" he asked nicely as he looked at WordGirl.

"This is WordGirl," Buttercup said, "the three of us became fast friends with her."

"At preschool?" the professor asked her.

"No Professor," Bubbles said as she shook her head, "WordGirl doesn't go to school I think, we met her at-"

"Ha, ha, that's enough Bubbles," Blossom said as she elbowed her sister. Bubbles looked at Blossom while rubbing her arm where she was elbowed. Not that it hurt or anything but she was caught off guard. The reason why Blossom did that was because they didn't tell the Professor about them being into a different town. "We met her at the park," Blossom lied.

"Well that's good," the Professor said, "what are you girls up to now?"

"Oh WordGirl is just going to stay with us for a little while and then she's going to go back home," Buttercup said.

"Well have fun girls," he said, "it was nice to meet you WordGirl." He turned around and walked back into his lab.

"That was close one," Blossom said as she turned on to Bubbles, "we have told you to keep it a secret."

"Sorry," Bubbles apologized.

The four girls headed upstairs. When WordGirl entered the room, she was amazed to see a bed with different colors that represented the three girls, a cute telephone, make-up table, lots of toys, and meat that was hanging on a hook.

"We should do everything," Blossom said. "Make-up!"

"Meat!"

"Coloring!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said these activites at the same time. They looked at each other and they lashed out at WordGirl. WordGirl almost yelled as Blossom grabbed her arm, while Buttercup grabbed her other arm, and Bubbles grabbed her by the cape.

"I said it first!" Blossom yelled.

"Its my turn!" Buttercup said even though they hadn't started the play yet.

"Play with me WordGirl!" Bubbles pleaded.

"GUYS!" WordGirl yelled as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup let go of her. "There's only one of me and three of you. I have an idea, how about we do each thing together?"

"Let's do some make-up," Blossom said.

"Yay!" Bubbles squealed.

"Alright but I am not putting make-up on my face!" Buttercup protested as she walked over to Blossom, Bubbles, and WordGirl who were starting to put make-up on. Buttercup didn't know why girls likd make-up so much. She rolled her eyes when she saw Bubbles putting some lip gloss on her lips.

"Here," Blossom said as she opened a dawer and took out a red bow. She opened the clip of the bow and attached it on WordGirl's cap. WordGirl looked at herself in the mirror. It looked...okay on her.

After their little make-up round, it was time to go and box at Buttercup's meat. Buttercup began to kick and punch the meat as hard as she could. She was a pretty strong girl. She always imagined that the meat was a villian that she hated with a passion. She had tried to punch the meat out of the hook but she needed to work more on that.

Blossom took a stab at the meat. She was pretty strong herself bu punching and kicking the meat too many times made her knuckles hurt.

Bubbles refused to punch the meat. She thought that it was like hurting an animal.

WordGirl came face to face with the meat and punched it. The meat didn't remain in the hook. When she punched it, the force of the punch made the meat unattach from the hook and smash to the other side of the wall.

"Whoa," Buttercup said as she looked at WordGirl. "I couldn't even do that myself. You are strong."

"Thanks," WordGirl said as she flew over to the meat, picked it up and attached it back to the hook.

"Now its my turn!" Bubbles said enthusiastically as she flew over to the other side of the room and grabbed some paper and crayons. She laid them on the table. Blossom, Buttercup, and WordGirl walked over to the table and they began to draw.

WordGirl didn't know what to draw or what color to pick. Then again, she wasn't that great at drawing. She was just going to go with the flow. She picked up a pink color and tried to draw the toy bunny that was staring at her from right across the room. When she drew the head and the ears, her hand slipped by Bubbles' outburst.

"Look WordGirl!" she said as she bought her picture right in front of her face, "its me, Blossom, Buttercup, you, and Huggy!"

"Wow Bubbles," WordGirl said as she took the picture in her hands, "its beautiful." Bubbles reminded her of Violet. They were both nice, they were both sweet, and they both had a heart in drawing. After coloring and recieving each drawing from each girl, WordGirl was ready to go back home.

"Okay, come with us," Blossom said as they took off to the skies.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girl or WordGirl**

* * *

The four girls were flying through the sky, looking for Mojo Jojo's lair. To WordGirl, it seemed like they were flying a great distance. Although it was interesting for WordGirl to look at the sights of Townsville.

The buildings were nice and tall, there were plenty of nice people around. It reminded her of her own hometown, excluding the villains. She had never come into contact with a villain like the one she battled before. She thought she was going to get herself killed, but good thing the Powerpuff Girls came and helped her.

She clung onto Huggy really tightly. She didn't want to lose him again. She was going to be extra careful to watch out for him. She thought of her hometown. Villains could be running loose and causing mayhem. It was going to take forever for her to stop the trouble.

"There it is," Bubbles pointed. WordGirl looked and saw that they were approaching a skyscraper building with a telescope coming out of it.

Bubbles acclereated her speed and looked inside the window. Mojo Jojo was there. She knew that he was not going to let them get WordGirl back to her hometown. "Guys," she said as she flew back to them, "Mojo is in there."

"So?" Buttercup asked.

"He won't let us use his machine to transport her back," Blossom explained.

"Again, so?" Buttercup asked again, "we'll just kick him butt and get WordGirl back to her hometown."

"He might try and turn us into puppies again," Bubbles added.

WordGirl looked at Bubbles. "He turned you guys into puppies before?"

"Uh-huh," Bubbles nodded, "but we managed to turn ourselves back. Even the people too."

"Well what can we do?" Blossom asked. "No other villain can design a gadget like Mojo Jojo."

"Its worth a shot," WordGirl shrugged. Suddenly, the four girls dived down to the pavement. They appraoched the entrance of Mojo Jojo's lair. They quietly entered, not making one sound.

The slowly flew up the stairs to his lab. Bubbles reached for the door and turned the doorknob. She pushed the door slowly. A small creak was heard and she gasped.

Mojo Jojo looked up from his work and looked behind him. He saw that the door was open. He got up from his seat and approached the door. He closed it shut and walked back to his experiment.

"Well that didn't work," Bubbles said.

"Let's try this," Buttercup said. She shut her eyes and the red laser came out of her eyes. She moved her head in a circular motion as a circle was created on the door. She moved up to the circle and took it in her hands. She jumped in the hole.

Bubbles and Blossom followed. They turned and waited for WordGirl. WordGirl put Huggy in the hole and tried to push him inside. Huggy tried not to squeal, for he could not fit through the hole. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup got in a line and tried to pull Huggy out.

"He can't get out," Blossom whispered.

"Suck in your breath Huggy," Bubbles told him.

"Pull harder," Buttercup grunted.

After a couple of attempts, the girls got Huggy in the door. The three girlss stumbled back as Huggy fell on top of them.

"Well, well, well," a voice said behind them. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked up as they saw Mojo Jojo standing over them. They scrambled up to their feet as they looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

WordGirl suddenly walked in and stopped by the door when she saw that Mojo Jojo had discovered them.

"Who is she?" he asked as he squinted at WordGirl.

"Oh," Bubbles spoke up, "she is a good friend of ours. We are trying to get her back home?"

"And why did you girls suddenly wind up in my lair?" he asked them.

"Because I am not from around here," WordGirl spoke up as she appraoched the monkey scientist. "I need to use your transporting machine so I can go back to my hometown. If you please," she added.

"Well," Mojo Jojo said as he rubbed his chin with his hand. "If you put it that way, no."

"What?" Buttercup said. She was ready to fly to Mojo and kick him butt.

"No until you take part in my experiment," Mojo Jojo said.

"No way," WordGirl said as she held out her hands in front of her, "we are not going to be your little experiment."

"Then try to get through me," he said as he swiped out a ray gun.

WordGirl looked at Mojo Jojo like he said an old saying. She let out a light yawn and flew straight at him. She grabbed the ray gun out of his hand, while Powerpuff Girls launched themselves at Mojo Jojo.

WordGirl flew to the transporting machine. She turned it on and waited for the entrance to show the portal. Bubbles flew up to her. "Do you need any help?"

"I need to know where I can type in the place where I'm going to," WordGirl explained as she looked around for the keypad.

"Here it is," Bubbles said as she pointed to the keypad. WordGirl jumped to the keypad and typed in her city.

She turend around and looked at Bubbles and Buttercup who were struggling to keep Mojo Jojo on the ground. She spied on a rope that was hanging by a nearby hook. She flew up, grabbed it and tied Mojo Jojo.

Blossom and Buttercup saw what she did and they saw the portal. They each gave WordGirl a hug and WordGirl hugged them back. They walked her over to the machine. Bubbles gave a hug to WordGirl and patted Huggy's head.

WordGirl walked into the portal and waved goodbye to the Powerpuff Girls. She saw the three girls disappear. She looked around and saw that she was back at her hometown. She looked at the time machine that transported her to Townsville.

A smile creeped up on her face. She was going to take it to her hideout if she ever decided to visit them. She took the machine in her hands and using her super strength, she flew to the skies and to her spaceship hideout where the transport machine was forever to stay.

She was glad that she made good friends from another town.

* * *

The End


End file.
